


floorboards

by worstgirl



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Glenn Miller - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, New Houses, jeremy wearing michael’s hoodie bc i love that shit, just domestic boyfs, slight banter, this is what I do at midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worstgirl/pseuds/worstgirl
Summary: The entire house smelled of new wood flooring and fresh paint. It was all original, and all theirs. Jeremy loved it.~~~“Y’know what?”“Hmm?”“I think Glenn Miller’s not the worst choice.”





	floorboards

The entire house smelled of new wood flooring and fresh paint. It was all original, and all theirs. Jeremy loved it. Sure, it would use some work- the basement was not an ideal gaming space quite yet, but they’d fix that. He loved the wide, spacious room that was supposed to be the living room, the single couch covered with the boys’ boxes of things. He also loved the fact that all the floors were newly waxed, and he immediately kicked off his shoes as he dropped the last box in the middle of the living room, before grinning at his boyfriend. “Now we’re officially homeowners, Micha!” He said excitedly. 

Michael laughed, setting his own box down, settling it on the slightly precarious pile of cardboard. Jeremy sincerely hoped that wasn’t their dishes. “Yeah, yeah, how long do you think it’ll take us to unpack? Knowing you, we probably have to go through every little thing.” He teased, kneeling down beside the pile of cardboard boxes from their dorm rooms. “Let’s get some of this done before bed, we gotta find our bedding at least.” He laughed, and Jeremy came over and joined him. 

The two boys spent the rest of the day sorting through boxes of their things- they did, indeed, go through every little thing. They found their bedding in about the fifth box, but Jeremy found an old box of his Pokemon cards his dad had sent from home, and then Michael uncovered his hoodie that had been missing for the past month. They continued to search, and with each new box, they got a little more distracted. The boyfs whiled away the hours, reminiscing, bantering, teasing, and all over being dorks.

Finally, it was starting to get dark, and Jeremy was a little bored. Michael was engrossed with going through his old cassette tapes, ignoring Jeremy. Jeremy frowned, looking around, eyes not focusing on Michael, but the fact his record player was just sitting there. Jeremy glanced at the other boy, considering for a second, before flicking through Michael’s box of vinyls before tugging one out, putting it on.

There was the familiar scratch of the needle, then the swell of music started, making Michael look up. It was a really old record, one Jeremy was pretty sure Michael had actually gotten from Jeremy’s dad’s collection- if you could even call it that, it was four records, and no player. 

“Really, Jer? Of all the good records in there, you pick Glenn Miller?” Michael said, in an affectionate yet exasperated tone of voice. Jeremy gave a sheepish grin, holding out his hand to Michael in a very Aladdin-like manner.

“C’mon, Michael, it’s In The Mood, you gotta dance with me.” He pleaded, trying to give his boyfriend puppy dog eyes, but Michael just rolled his eyes, flicking through the plastic tapes in his cardboard box. 

“Yeah, but I’m not in the mood to dance-“ Jeremy sighed, a bit dramatically, before leaving Michael to sort through his vintage tapes, contenting himself with sliding up and down the empty living room in his socks, slipping and laughing a bit. 

A few seconds passed before Jeremy slid down the room one more time, and he could see Michael cave. Jere gave his boyfriend a broad, crooked grin as the taller boy stood up, and he tried sliding up to him. He was intending on making a vine reference, but he was a bit too gangly for that, and his coordination left much to be desired. 

Jeremy crashed into Michael, but luckily, Michael caught him before they both toppled to the ground. “Geez, you’re just throwing yourself at me.” He teased, helping the pale boy to his feet. Jeremy’s cheeks flushed.

“Oh, shut it.” He muttered, looking a little embarrassed. Then he lit up with an idea. “What, would you rather me do this?” He said, tickling Michael’s side. He used the element of surprise, turning the tides on Michael with a mischievous grin. He slid away from Michael, backing away from the other boy, before sliding away down the wooden floor. 

Michael immediately slid after him, albeit a bit more coordinated than Jeremy. It became a small chase, with Michael trying to get revenge, Jeremy sliding away again, and both of them pretending to be mad but neither holding back the laughter that spilled from them, blending with the smooth jazz from the record player. 

Eventually, Michael caught up to Jeremy. Instead of tickling him, like Jeremy had expected Michael to do, Michael reached out, cupping Jeremy’s cheeks in his hands and pulling the shorter boy up into a kiss. Jeremy’s eyes widened for a second, before he melted into the kiss. His hands came up to grip at Michael’s wrists, trying to hold him there, before finally pulling away, slightly breathless. He kept his eyes closed, hearing the blood pounding in his ears from his steady, rapid heartbeat. 

Michael’s hands pulled away, off of Jeremy’s face, his thumbs sliding across his cheekbones, before Jeremy heard Michael sock-slipping away from him. His eyes opened, and he followed the other, crashing into him, just in time after he turned around to send them both tumbling to the floor. Jeremy couldn’t help but laugh, looking down at Michael underneath him, who looked more than a little surprised. 

“Y’know what?” Michael finally said, later that night when they were curled up on their couch, half-asleep. They hadn’t bothered to put the sheets on the bare mattress in the other room. Jeremy was sleepy himself, swaddled in Michael’s hoodie, the sleeves pulled up over his hands and acting as a blanket. 

“Hmm?” He hummed, face pressed close to Michael’s neck. He felt lips press against his forehead, and he gave a small smile, cuddling as close as he could. He figured he would’ve regretted it if he didn’t, because Michael’s response was quieter than all the others, and it made Jeremy give a sleepy grin.

“I think Glenn Miller’s not the worst choice.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is what i do instead of sleeping
> 
> i wrote this in like, an hour because i needed some good old boyf riends fluff in my life. also it’s exactly 1000 word, i’m proud of myself.
> 
> also this is kinda an apology for all the angst/absentee stuff. sorry about that. but i hope you enjoyed this little bit of fluff from the boyf’s lives. 
> 
> plus!! if you want to suggest a fic, you can message me on tumblr (player-two-heere) or comment on here!
> 
> stay safe, and stay wonderful, loves
> 
> ~PlayerTwoHeere


End file.
